


People Change (Life Doesn't Always Remain The Same)

by marryurgays



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Inside jokes, Kara has a cat, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Lena is a villain, Lena wasn't adopted by the Luthor's until she was 17, Slow Burn, but not really, idk how to tag so!!! good luck friends!!!!!, itll be gay!!, itll be soft!!!, itll hopefully be funny but we'll see!!!, join me on a journey of random updates and idk probably some other things maybe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2019-01-27 04:29:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12573732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marryurgays/pseuds/marryurgays
Summary: What do you do when your childhood best friend becomes a super villain?You beat them at their own game, of course. Or at least, that's Kara's plan.





	1. Chapter 1

* * *

 

They had been best friends once. Kara met Lena shortly after landing on Earth and moving in with the Danvers’. Their mothers used to joke that they were joined at the hip. And they stayed that way until Lena moved away when they were 16. Kara was gutted for months after that, but she moved on eventually. Her and Alex grew closer than they had been, and became each other’s best friend.

Years passed and Kara had almost forgotten about her childhood friend. Or at least, the Lena shaped hole in her life was slowly closing over. She missed Lena every day, but had no idea where she was now. She never thought she’d see her again.

Kara’s life changed one night when she saved Alex from pretty much certain death. She helped the Geneva bound flight to land safely in the water, and in doing so, gave life to Supergirl. She had incredible power, some even said she was stronger than Superman. And not to brag or anything, but she had beat Clark in arm wrestling on multiple occasions. Kara chose to follow in her cousin’s footsteps. If she couldn’t protect Kal-El like she was tasked to do, then she could at least help keep the world he now lived in from meeting the same fate as Krypton.

So, Kara made Supergirl into an icon of hope and justice. She protected National City through mind control, saved it from a Daxamite invasion with the help of Alex and the DEO, even managed to win their trust back after going rogue after being exposed to red kryptonite. She liked to think she made the world just that little bit better and safer.

One night that was so far turning out to be a slow one in terms of crime, Kara was flying slowly through the air. Her hearing was tuned to Alex’s heartbeat, the wind was blowing through her hair, and she was high enough that she could see the stars through the light pollution. Her reverie was broken too soon by an incessant low droning sound. It was at a frequency low enough that the people far below her wouldn’t be able to hear it. She figured something like that meant danger was soon to follow, just as it usually did. Sighing, she took one last look at the stars and then turned to track down the source of the sound.

She zipped above the buildings that lined the streets of National City, rubbing at her temple with one hand. That stupid noise was starting to give her a headache – which shouldn’t even really be possible.

She followed the low droning to an old warehouse, which was a little too cliché. Quite frankly, Kara had had enough of villains using warehouses for dastardly purposes. Not to mention that warehouses still gave her the creeps. She landed outside the padlocked entrance and paused, cocking her head and listening to make sure that this was the right place. Even Supergirl didn’t believe in breaking and entering unless it was a necessity. Nodding decisively, she gave the padlock a gentle tug and snapped it open. She walked inside and found nothing but an empty building with what looked like the entire cities population of spiders if the number of webs were any indicator.

“It’s nice of you to finally show up, Supergirl.” A booming voice filled the building.

“Who are you?” Kara called back. She looked around the room, giving it a once over with her x-ray vision. In the far corner of the building, a camera was hooked up, and speakers were dotted throughout the ceiling. Someone had been planning this.

“Honestly, I’m a little offended you haven’t figured that out yet.” Kara was confused. How in Rao’s name was she supposed to be able to tell who someone was from a distorted loud speaker?

“What do you want?”

“Come on, surely it’s not that hard for you to wrap your head around. Every good superhero always has a…?” the voice paused, as if waiting for her to fill in the rest of the sentence.

“I don’t know… a sidekick?”

“Honestly, it’s amazing you get anything done,” the voice mumbled, “No, Supergirl. An arch nemesis. The villain of the story, if you will.”

“So… you drew me here with a super annoying sound to, what, exactly? Declare yourself my nemesis? Go over some evil scheme that I’m just gonna stop?”

“Nah, mostly just wanted to see if you’d actually show up. Though those are all good ideas. I’ll file those away for later. Thanks Ka – uh… Supergirl. Thank you, Supergirl.”

“No problem! Um. I mean…” Kara lowered her voice, trying to sound more imposing, “If you’re just gonna talk some crap about being a villain, I’m gonna go. Duty calls, and all that.”

“Really? You’re just gonna fly away, Kara? Shit. I mean, Supergirl.”

“Uh… did you just – You didn’t… Did you just call me Kara?”

“… No.”

“Wait a minute…” Kara replayed the conversation in her head. The voice, the snarky attitude, and something tickled at the back of her mind, though she couldn’t quite put her finger on it yet.

“Seriously? I’ve practically given you a flashing neon sign and you still haven’t connected the dots? How have you gotten dumber with time?”

Kara’s mouth fell open, a little outraged at being called dumb by some cheesy villain. _Wait. Hold up just a minute. Surely it isn’t… No, but – she knows who I am? No, it couldn’t be._

“… Lena?”

“Finally! Wait… no, I probably shouldn’t have made it that obvious. Goddammit. Uh, no. Nope, definitely not Lena.”

“What the hell?!”

“Uh… Sorry, you’re uh, breaking up,” Kara scoffed at what was obviously a candy wrapper of some sort being crinkled into the speaker, “I gotta go. See you around, Supergirl.” And just like that, the droning buzz cut off and the warehouse was silent apart from the sound of Kara’s breathing. She’d apparently gained a nemesis in her old best friend, who so far only seemed bad in name and not action. Or at least, that’s what she hoped. She shook her head and turned to leave the same way she came in. A little confused, and slightly annoyed. Just as she went to take off, an explosion sounded from somewhere in the city.

She pushed off the ground and flew as fast as she could to the site of the explosion, and found civilians running every which way. She didn’t hesitate to fly into the partially collapsed building and grab as many people as she could. It took a few trips, but she got everyone out and glanced at the fire chief for permission to blow the blaze out. She gave her a nod, so Kara inhaled and let loose a stream of icy air.

Another crisis mostly averted, Kara shook hands with the chief, and prepared to take off. But before she could, she felt a tug on her cape and turned to find a scared little girl looking up at her.

“’Scuse me, Supergirl. A lady told me to give you this.” She reached up, clutching a piece of paper in her grip. Kara took it.

**_Your move. \- L_ **

“Shit,” She covered her mouth and glanced down at the little girl, “Uh, I mean. I didn’t just… Um, where’s your mom, sweetie?” Just as she spoke, a frantic woman ran over and grabbed the little girl.

“Oh, thank God! Zoey, you can’t just run off like that!” Glancing up at Kara, she said, “Thank you, Supergirl,” the frazzled mom had tears in her eyes, but Kara could hear her heart rate settling.

“Of course! I’m glad you’re both okay.”

“Thanks to you!” Zoey piped in. Her mom smiled down at her fondly.

“Alright hon, we need to go home and let Mama know we’re alright. Do you want to say goodbye to Supergirl?”

“Bye, Supergirl! Thanks for rescuing us!” Her mom smiled at Kara, and led Zoey away with a firm grip on her hand.

**

Months passed, and Lena, or Songbird as she had come to be known as, hadn’t done anything as outright dangerous as the bomb she set that first day. She had robbed a few banks, stole some monument from a park, somehow managed to take all but three pieces of art from the National City Art Gallery, among other things. Kara had put it down to coincidence when Lena only hit the bank she used. Thought the same thing when the monument from her favourite park disappeared. But then the art gallery was robbed, and the only things left were the three pieces she hated. Finally, Kara gave up on the idea it was coincidental. Lena wanted to make this personal? She could play that game just as well.

During her lunch break, she went to a bakery near CatCo. and ordered exactly 9 red velvet cupcakes to be delivered to Lena’s ‘hidden’ base of operation. Feeling pretty smug, she set about her day and waited to see what Lena would do. A few hours later, Kara’s phone buzzed with a message.

**Unknown** : FUCK YOU!! YOU SAID YOU’D NEVER MENTION THE CUPCAKE THING AGAIN!! THAT’S LOW FOR A “SUPERHERO”

**Kara** : You shouldn’t have robbed the gallery!!!! It’s personal now

A week later, Kara arrived at her apartment to find her cat, Argo, missing. He was terrified of going outside, even when she left the windows wide open, so he wouldn’t have run away. She frantically searched her apartment, and when she came up with nothing, she scowled and picked up her phone.

**Kara** : Did you fucking stEAL MY CAT???????

**Lena** : Oh no! How could u EVER accuse me of that?? Honestly, the nerve.

**Kara** : BRING HIM BACK HE NEEDS HIS MEDICATION!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Lena** : Yeah alright chill out

There was a knock at her door, and she ran and opened it to find a confused Argo sitting in a little cat bed with a bow and note tied to his neck.

_**Maybe hide your key somewhere else. Eliza used to keep it in a fake plant too xx \- L** _

“Son of a bitch.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alright lads, this chapter gets a little heavy at the end. Supergirl interrupts and stops a domestic violence dispute. There is some depiction of violence, but it's very minor. If you don't want to read that, stop at the line  
> "Officer Reyes smiled down at Dayvon, “Alright, Supergirl. I’ve got the little tyke. Go do your thing.”  
> And pick it back up at  
> "“Hey buddy! Why don’t you put that bottle down and pick on someone your own size?”"  
> Or, if you wanna skip that whole thing altogether, then stop at  
> "Officer Reyes smiled down at Dayvon, “Alright, Supergirl. I’ve got the little tyke. Go do your thing.”  
> And go from "“I’m sorry I didn’t get here sooner,” Kara looked over at her, trying her best to give a reassuring smile, “But your son was so brave. I want you to know that."

* * *

 

“Hey Alex, I have a slight problem. Do you think you could come over?”

“What’d you do?"  
  
“Nothing! Why do you always have to assume that _I’ve_ done something? Have a little trust, damn.”

“Alright, alright. Is this a pizza problem or an ice cream problem?”

“Uh… both?”

“Liar. You just want both of those things. But fine, because I love you, I guess I can make it happen.”

“You’re the best! I’m home the rest of the day, so just come whenever."  
  
“Yeah, alright. I’ll see you later then.”

Kara hung up her phone and sat down on her couch. She looked over at a sleepy Argo, “How the hell am I supposed to tell Alex that my former best friend knows I’m Supergirl, and apparently how to get into my apartment. Let alone the small fact that she’s evil?” Argo just blinked at her.

“Yeah, I guess buddy. But what if Alex freaks out? She got so mad when she found out I’d told Winn, who she _likes_. She’ll murder me because Lena knows.”

“Meow." 

“Argo! Alex isn’t _that_ mean! I know she stepped on your tail that one time,” Argo squinted his eyes, “Okay, multiple times, but she’s not a terrible person!”

Kara was still talking to her cat fifteen minutes later when Alex let herself inside.

“Uh… what are you doing?” Kara blushed and turned away from Argo.

“Nothing! Why would you think I was doing something?”

Alex eyed her and Argo before giving up and walking to the kitchen to put the ice cream in the freezer.

“I got like 20 pizzas for you, Kara, and one for me. You’re not allowed to eat half of mine this time.”

“But Alex, I’m hungry!”

“And you have 20 pizzas all to yourself, plus an entire carton of ice cream. I know you’ve got a super metabolism but I still have to eat!”

“Fine,” Kara huffed and made grabby hands for her stack of pizza. Alex shook her head fondly and handed the leaning tower of pizza to her sister. Once she’d gotten comfortable on the couch with her own box, she turned to Kara.

“Alright, spill. What’s got you all frazzled?”

“Frazzled? I’m not frazzled! Honestly, the audacity…” she trailed off.

“Crinkle.”

“Fuck.”

“Kara.” Alex crossed her arms and gave Kara her best ‘ _disappointed mom’_ expression.

“Shit. You do that face way too well. God help any child of yours.”

“Stop deflecting. Just tell me what’s up.”

“Okay, just… promise me you won’t freak out?”

“I’ll do no such thing.”

“Alex.”

“Fine. I promise not to freak out. Happy now?”

“Immensely,” Kara took a deep breath, and made the split-second decision to plough into the story without stopping for breath, “Okay, so my childhood best friend Lena got in contact with me like 4 months ago except not really in a nice way more in a ‘I’m your new worst enemy’ kind of way which is definitely not ideal but you know you gotta take the cards you’re dealt and anyway basically she’s calling herself Songbird and like I don’t know apparently just really likes to do petty things and she knows I’m Supergirl and she stole Argo yesterday which just crossed a line and honestly I don’t really know what I did to make Lena hate me so much like we were best friends… Alex? Alex are you okay?”

Alex was sitting there with a vacant expression.

“Alex? You’re scaring me.”

Alex took a breath, “I’m sorry, Lena as in the girl you could barely handle being away from for more than 5 hours, is now some sort of whacky villain, and she’s also figured out you’re Supergirl? Kara – and know I say this out of a place of love and respect – what the _fuck_?”

“Yeah, that’s pretty much exactly how I feel.”

“Well… shit.”

“So, you’re not mad that Lena knows about the whole Supergirl thing?”

“Oh, no, I’m pissed, but not at you. More at, I don’t know, the universe or something.”

“Alex, you’re not really helping with this whole situation. What should I do?”

“Well… I mean, it’s not like she’s really done anything that bad, right?”

“She did bomb that building a while back."  
  
“That was Lena? Shit.”

“Yeah, I know. But like, she hasn’t done anything terrible since then. Besides steal Argo.”

“I wouldn’t say that was a terrible thing to do,” Alex mumbled.

“Alex,” Kara pointed to her ears, “Super hearing, remember? Apologise to Argo!”

“No. He always scratches me. You have a nasty cat.”

“He’s an angel!”

“Yeah, maybe to you. But we’re getting off track here Kara.”

“You just don’t want to apologise. But whatever. Back to Lena. Like, no one got hurt when the bomb went off?”

“That still doesn’t make setting a bomb okay, Kara.”

“I know that! I’m just saying, it could have been way worse.”

“True. Still not ideal, though.”

“Yeah. What’ll happen if I catch her? Will she go to prison?”

“I mean, it’s kind of the law that if someone sets off a bomb, and they get caught, that they go to prison, Kara.”

“Yeah. I really wish she hadn’t done that.” Kara sighed, and shovelled a slice of pizza in her mouth. “I just feel like something must have happened for her to go from being the best friend in the world to… this.”

“It is a little weird that she chose to target you, specifically. Has she done anything since she took Argo?”

“I mean, not that I know of? I know I called you here for advice, but I think right now I’d just like to forget my best friend has turned to the dark side for a little while. Wanna watch a movie instead?”

“Depends. What time is it?”

Kara gave Alex’s phone that was literally right beside her a pointed look, before she sighed and picked up her own, “Half past 5.”

“Shit. Sorry Kara, I can’t stay much longer. I have a… I have plans.”

“What kind of plans?”

“Plans that don’t involve you, dummy.”

“Alex!” Kara whined, and shot her sister her best pout.

“No. Kara Zor-El, you cut that out right now.”

“Please?”

“You know what, fuck you and your stupid pout. I have a date tonight, okay?” 

“Alex! With who!?”

Alex mumbled something under her breath. Even Kara’s super hearing didn’t pick it up.

“Alex, who are you going on a date with?”

“Lucy.”

“No way. As in Lucy Lane? As in Lucy co-director-of-the-DEO-been-MIA-for-months- Lucy?”

“The one and only.”

“Shut up! Man, I am so jealous! I wasn’t kidding when I said I wanted to date her.”

“Kara!”

“What? It’s the truth, and as Supergirl, I am sworn to uphold truth, justice and the American way. So, it’d be practically against the law for me to lie.”

Alex have her a fond smile, before dusting pizza crumbs of her shirt and standing.

“Alright, Kara. As much as I love you and have enjoyed this chat, which we will be continuing by the way, I have to go get ready.”

“For your date,” Kara said in a sing-song voice, “Say hi to Lucy for me, please? And tell her to come visit me! I miss her. Oh! Better yet, invite her to games night next week!”

“Yeah, maybe.” Kara stood up and walked Alex to the door.

“Have fun on your date, and promise to text me everything when you get home. Unless you’re still busy, in which case – ew – don’t text me. Anything at all. Ever. About your date. Because I do _not_ want to know.”

“Shut up. I love you,” Alex said as she pulled Kara in for a hug.

“I love you, too,” Kara pulled away from Alex and practically shoved her out the door, “Now go do something about that face of yours.”

Before Alex could respond, Kara shut the door and giggled at Alex’s indignant sounds from outside. She waited until she heard Alex walk away before donning her Supergirl outfit. She scarfed down the rest of her pizzas, opened her window, and jumped out. She let herself fall for a few floors, then shot up into the sky.

“Alright, Lena. What have you got planned for me tonight?” She closed her eyes, and tuned her hearing into the sounds of the city below her. It only took mere seconds for the sounds of sirens to reach her.

“Guess you’ll have to wait then, Lena.”

Without another second’s delay, Kara took off after the sirens.

 ******

Kara ended up in the suburbs, of all places. A little boy had called 911 and was crying so hysterically the operator hadn’t been able to make out anything besides the address. She’d dispatched a police unit to assess the problem. Kara arrived at the same time as the cops.

“What’s going on?”

“We’re not sure, Supergirl. Dispatch didn’t give us any details besides the address.”

Kara looked around, and spotted the kid rocking and crying on the doorstep of the house. She walked up to him, doing her best not to startle him.

“Hey buddy. My name is Supergirl. I’m here to help you. Do you think you can tell me what’s wrong?”

He looked up at Kara, and gave a minute shake of his head. His bottom lip was quivering, and the sight broke Kara’s heart. She sat down beside him, making sure to still give him some space.

“That’s okay, little guy! Could you tell me your name, instead?” At this, she got another little shake, “Alright, what if I guess?”

His crying paused, and he cocked his head. _Alright, so that got his attention at least._

“Hm… You look like you could be an Adrian. Is that your name?”

The corners of his mouth twitched, and he shook his head again.

“Not Adrian then. What about… Jake?” Another head shake, “Um… Captain Archibald Montgomery? That’s gotta be it, right?” At that, the little boy let out a slight huff of air, which Kara was gonna count as a laugh. He shook his head again, “Darn! I really thought I had it that time. Can you give me a clue?”

“D.”

Kara smiled at the sound of his voice, “Oh, it starts with a D, does it? Alright… Dex? David? D…  Dylan? Dominic? Dakota? Am I getting close?”

“Dayvon."

“Dayvon? That’s such a cool name! Do you think I could get people to call me that instead of Supergirl?”

Dayvon let out an actual giggle at that, and Kara grinned in triumph.

“No, I don’t think so, Supergirl.”

“Yeah, you’re probably right. That’s too bad. How old are you, buddy?”

“I’m 6.”

“Wow! I remember being 6. That was the best age I’ve ever been, I think. You must be a pretty brave 6-year-old to have called 911 all on your own. Could you be brave for just a little longer for me, and tell me why you called?”

Dayvon’s bottom lip started to tremble again.

“Hey, it’s okay. I won’t let anything hurt you, but I need to know what’s wrong so I can help fix it.”

“It’s…” he took a deep breath, and wiped at his eyes, making a valiant effort at keeping the tears in, “It’s… my momma.” Just as he said that, a loud bang shouted from inside the house. Kara’s head whipped around and she peered inside with her x-ray vision. She saw a woman cowering in the corner of the kitchen, and a massive man towering over her.

“Oh, buddy. You were so brave calling for the police! I need you to be brave just a little longer so I can help your momma, okay, Dayvon?” He nodded, “That’s it, buddy. All I need you to do is stay right here, okay. See that nice lady over there? In the police uniform? She’s gonna come sit with you while I go inside,” Kara motioned for Officer Reyes to come over, and stood up to greet her, “Sit with Dayvon for a little bit. There’s a domestic dispute going down. It looks pretty bad. The kids real shaken up.”

Officer Reyes smiled down at Dayvon, “Alright, Supergirl. I’ve got the little tyke. Go do your thing.”

Kara bust through the front doors of the house, being careful not to damage anything. She flashed into the kitchen and what she saw horrified her. Dayvon’s mom was bruised and bloody, and the man standing over her was holding a broken beer bottle, and shouting obscenities at her.

“Hey buddy! Why don’t you put that bottle down and pick on someone your own size?”

He turned away from the woman, and glared at Kara.

“Look, blondie. This is none of your business. So just turn around, and leave the same way you came in.”

“Yeah… I don’t think so.” Giving him no warning, Kara grabbed the bottle out of his hand and threw it in the recycling, pulled him away from the woman, and threw him to the ground, facing away from Dayvon’s mom. “You made this my business the second you laid a hand on her.”

“Get off me!” He raged, and threw a fit, trying to get Kara to lose her hold on him.

“Not a chance. How dare you hurt another human being, in front of a child, no less!” Kara was seething, but years on Earth had taught her to control her powers, even when she was blindingly mad. She pulled him to his feet, and marched him out the door, never loosening her grip. She hoped he bruised.

“Officer March,” she spoke to the second cop, “He’s all yours. Cuff him.”

“With pleasure.” March handcuffed the man, all the while telling him his rights. The NCPD had a zero-tolerance policy for domestic abuse, which was one of the things Kara loved about National City. This guy would regret the day he ever laid a finger on that lady.

Once the despicable excuse for a man was cuffed and in the patrol car, and an ambulance had been called for, Kara went back inside. Only a minute or two had passed, but Kara didn’t want to leave Dayvon’s mom alone any longer than she already had. Kara padded inside, trying to keep the amount of loud noises she made to a minimum. Once she reached the kitchen, she sat down beside Dayvon’s mom. She was leaning against the cabinets, with her knees pulled up to her chest. Kara could hear her breaths rattling around in her lungs.

“I’m sorry I didn’t get here sooner,” Kara looked over at her, trying her best to give a reassuring smile, “But your son was so brave. I want you to know that.

“Oh, God. Don’t let Dayvon see me like this. Please, Supergirl.” She latched onto Kara’s hand with her own. Kara noted her grip was strong, which was a good thing.

“He’s sitting outside with the police officers. They’re two of the best people I know, so don’t worry about him right now. What’s your name?”

“Myressa.”

“An ambulance is on the way, Myressa. They’re gonna take you to the hospital and check you over. I promise, you’ll never have to see that man again.”

“Thank you.” Myressa had tears streaming steadily down her cheeks, “Is Dayvon okay?”

“He’s a little shaken up, but he’s okay. You raised a great kid. Are you sure you don’t want to see him?”

“I… I don’t know. I don’t want him to see me looking like this.”

“Is it okay if I hug you?”

Myressa nodded her head, and Kara pulled her into a gentle embrace, being mindful of her bruising.

“I’m not trying to force you into anything, but I know Dayvon would love to see you, no matter what you look like,” Kara was interrupted by the sound of sirens as the ambulance pulled up outside the house.

“The paramedics just got here.”

“I just… Can you stay with me, until they get inside?”

“Of course.”

Kara sat with Myressa and listened to the sound of the paramedics unloading the stretcher and carrying it inside. She didn’t notice, but she was humming an old Kryptonian lullaby, and Myressa had closed her eyes. The paramedics entered the kitchen, and Kara gently nudged Myressa awake.

“Can you stand?”

“I think so.”

Kara stood up and offered her hand, which Myressa gladly took. She eased her up onto her feet, and Myressa winced. If Kara was a lesser person, she’d have killed that man. She wrapped Myressa’s arm around her neck, picked her up, and gently deposited her on the stretcher. The paramedics wheeled her outside, and Dayvon instantly stood up.

“Momma?”

Myressa turned her head and smiled lovingly down at her son.

“I’m okay, baby. Just a little banged up. These nice ambulance drivers are gonna take me to a hospital so the doctors can check me over. Do you wanna ride in the back of the ambulance with me?” 

Dayvon looked at the paramedics nervously, unsure if they’d really let him. They smiled at him reassuringly, and he nodded his head.

“Can I sit on the bed with you, Momma?”

“Sure thing baby, just be gentle, okay?”

He nodded, and looked up at the stretcher. He was a pretty tiny 6-year-old, and couldn’t quite see over the edge. He glanced back at Kara, and she gently picked him up before placing him beside his mom. They both sent matching smiles her way, and Kara watched as Dayvon leant down and gently kissed his mom on the head, before sitting back and holding her hand.

“Thank you, Supergirl.” Myressa smiled at her, and Dayvon waved as the paramedics loaded the bed into the ambulance. Kara waved back. The ambulance drove off down the road, and Kara looked back at the house.

“Hey, Reyes, do you guys need me for anything?”

“Yeah, we need to get your witness statement, but then you’re good to go.”

Kara nodded, and walked over to where Reyes and March were waiting with their notepads, and began to recount the entire thing right from the moment she went in the doors.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoo, that was real dialogue heavy! Sorry about that. But also there was some more Danvers sister stuff so thats nice, right? Also there's was like, no Lena in this chapter? But she'll start to feature more heavily in later chapters. If you've got any ideas for some more petty things Kara and Lena can do, shoot me an ask on tumblr at nikohlboosherii. Until next time, guys.


End file.
